YUGIOH NS DEEP FUSION
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Deep Fusion is Born


Yugioh NS

Turn 43. Dream The Fusion! DEEP FUSION

A cold chill passed by everyone. As they looked into the now gray eyes of Sypher. His face full of mallice. Monster looking stare looking back at people he once thought of as friends. Licked his chops. His eyes looked around at everyone standing in front of him. Trying to hide his fear. The small boy slowwly backed up. Fear consuming him no matter the fight he gave. ''Its time to step in''Markes said to himself. Catching this a smile appeared on the face of John. Awaiting for this. ''The last Pitch Black Crow Clan feed me your suffering''John said to himself. His voice full of excitement. ''NO..''the stern voice of Gloria spoke out coming from behind John. ''There not watching bring me Candice''Gloria demanded.

Sypher slowwly stood up. His body now completly dark gray. Vain of any kinda mortality. Shaking the small Sliffer Red could not take the site of his hero being turned into this monster. Steeping in front of the shadows Sypher snarled at the ltitle boy. From the feet of Gloria a black smoke beggan to appear immediatly catching the attention of John. On the ground next to John the smoke created a black circle transforming into a spinning portal in seconds. ''I will bring her back for the mission''he said steeping into the portal and slowwly sinking. {I need to be a hero}the little boy thought to himself. Having no control of the shaking his body was doing. Again looking into the cold gaze of Sypher. {Now}he thought to himself taking a breath and a step forward. ''GET DOWN!''a loud voice screamed. Out of nowhere there was a large bang followed by the explosion in front of the shadows. ''WHAT!''Gloria shouted blocking her face from the smoke.

The boy and everyone slowwly turned seeing a large tank feet behind them. Standing on it with his masive arms folded. Sgt. Pain. ''FATHER!''the boy shouted in excitement. Stern look on his face. Sgt Pain looked onto the battle field smoke now consuming where the invaders stood. ''Sorry we are late''another voice spoke out from behind the tank. He was tall and had short hair. He wore a dark blue jacket with silver plating on the sleves. ''THATS DIAGO!''two obelisk females shouted. ''Diago Sorano world pro duelist former Obelisk blue''the sliffer boy said not beliveing his eyes. Slowwly Daigo walked in front of the boy placing his hand on his head. ''You did this school proud''he said confidently.

''All of you did''he said turning to look at every student around. ''Let us take care of the rest''he said unbottening the sleeves of his jacket and looking forward. The smoke slowwly vanishing revealing the same number of shadows. ''Listen carefully duel academy''he started to see watching every number of shadow in front of him. ''STAND IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL!'' ''NO ON ENTERS OUR HOME UNDERSTOOD!''Diago screamed. ''FORM A MALL AND LET NO ONE INVADE YOUR HOME!''Diago shouted with all the loudness in his voice.

Sgt Pain jumped off the tank now standing next to Diago. Looking down at his son with a never seen smile. A look of approval. ''You did me proud son''he said quietly for only the two to hear. Listening to the orders of Diago. All the students created a line blocking the entrance of Duel Academy. Sliffer Red. Obelisk Blue. And Ra Yellow united. ''You ready?''Diago asked looking over to Sgt Pain. Not bother to respond. Sgt Pain just looked over to the shadows. Both of them revailing there duel disk. Gloria smiled menacingly watching on. ''Take them out''she demanded. With her words duel disk's shot out from the arms of the shadows.

Candice wore a mask of horror and shock on her face. Behind her the demonic monster she just layed eyes on but also the boy she had come to love. Trapped in a cage like a monster. Quinn looked down sadly at Candice feeling her suffering. Wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. Cold shivers running up the spin of Candice as if it just all the sudden became winter. ''It is all a lie'' ''I cannot belive it no'' ''NOT FOR A SECOND!''Candice screamed tears flowing from her eyes. ''You think its a lie?''Quinn replied quietly slowwly moving her cold gaze to Candice. ''Very we'll''Quinn replied. ''Let me explain a small story about you that may bring the truth closser to your home''Quinn said.

''One memory that lies in my head about you is the heart you always had even to the ones who you we were set out to destroy'' ''You would find a way to bring the victim a sense of peace with a gift''Quinn replied. Candice eyes slowwly widdened listening to every word Quinn began to speak. ''You would use the elements of the world'' ''Grass, dirt ect to make the victims a gift that you would present to them before there destruction''Quinn paused allowing Candice to take everything in. Allowing the questions to run through the mind of Candice. Getting impatiant quickly Candice continued to wait for the answer.

Take a deep breath again Quinn meet the gaze of Candice. ''You made them dolls''Quinn finished. Like a thunderbolt shocking her. Everything on Candice went numb. The memory of the time she gave Hera and John dolls. How she stayed up the night before. Wanting to make sure every detail pefect. ''They nicknamed you The Black Dahlia because after you would give them there dolls then the quick carnage would follow soon after'' ''Good people would turn bad and the wicked would fall slowwly''Quinn continued to explain. The more and more the story would grow the more it would make horrible sense to Candice. ''With the effect of your spell i can skip my draw and add one random banished fusion card''Candice replied.

Looking down at it {POLYMERIZATION}she screamed inside. Looking at the three cards in her hand. ''To beggin i revail my trap Sinister Shadow Games'' ''I re-set Faclo and send my Shaddol Spider from my deck to the grave'' Candice explained. ''Next spiders effect activates letting me send cards from the top of my deck equal to the number of monsters my opponent controls and add one String Counter to them''Candice explianed. Quickly she sent the three cards from the top of her deck to the graveyard. Under the feet of Quinns dragons three diffrent spiders appeared shooting black webs on all three of them and laying on the middle of there chests. ''What are those things...?''Quinn asked mortified by there appearance.

Not bother to answer Candice again looked back at Polymerization. In her head hearing the roar of Starve Venom. ''Are you ready to come home friend?''she said quietly to herself. ''I activate Polymerization''Candice replied. Blue and orange spiral took form in front of Shadoll Winda and Falco consuming them. ''Its coming''Quinn replied watching on. A vicious roar could be heard coming from the spiral. Two white horns. A tyrant purple body now took over the field. It had purple gems all around its body and peering green eary eyes. ''So this is the dragon that Leein faced''Quinn replied.

Unlike the other time instead of anger. Excitement took over Candices body. Her eyes filled with happyness. ''YOUR BACK!''Candice shouted looking up at Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. . Her eyes now matching the collor of her new fusion dragons skin. Noticing that a small smile appeared on the face of Quinn. {Slowwly your power of a Fusion Sage is awakening}Quinn thought to herself. Not being able to contain her excitement for much longer ''Bring it Viceann''Quinn encouraged. ''As you wish'' ''STARVE VENOM DESTROY ALL THREE OF HER DRAGONS!''Candice screamed. ''What...''Quinn replied her eyes instantly looking back at the counters on her dragons.

Before another word could be spoken. Starve Venom let out a monsterous roar. Its tail whipping in the air violently. Then swiftly going straight at the three dragons. Like a sword slashing right through there necks in a row. Quinn watched on in horror as the head and shoulders of her dragons slowwly seperated. Clossing her eyes not wanting to watch as her dragons exploded in front of her. Her hair being blown back from the explosion. Anger being visably seen on the face of Candice. Above her Starve Venom Dragon letting out a loud roar of victory. ''There gone''Candice replied quietly. ''Do you honestly belive that?''Quinn asked. ''Now , now Viceaan i know your not that foolish''Quinn responded slowwly opening her blue eyes.

Beneath her feet a yellow light emerged. From it the familiar roar of Quinns dragon. ''I activate my trap Relay Soul''Quinn answered. Candice looked on as all three of Quinns dragons rose up from the ground. Again standing in front of there master. ''How the hell?''Candice asked not beliving her eyes. ''Relay soul when two or more of my specail summoned monsters are destroyed in a single turn i can activate this trap card'' ''Immediatly i can specail summon all specail summoned destroyed monsters at the end phase but no longer can they attack''Quinn explianed. With the return of Quinns dragons the anger of Starve Venom grew.

Cold air filled the small room. The only hearable sound the continuis beeping of the machine. Candice layed motionless in unknowing the dangers outside. The battles her friends were fighting to protect her. Suddenly inside the room the air got more colder. As a black hole opened in the floor. A head rising up from it. ''Its time to wake up sleeping beauty''Johns voice spoke looking up at the ceiling. His body slowwly rising up from the floor. Looking down at the sleeping Candice. ''Ah there you are''he said stepping out of the portal and to the foot of her bed only to see the bed was empty. ''What..''John asked his stare becoming dark. ''Loking for this''a voice spoke out from behind John.

Without needing to turn a smile appeared on the face of John. ''Poor poor Jake always getting yourself in trouble''John said slowwly turning to see Jake standing behind him. On the floor behind him Candice. ''Do yourself a favour and just leave this room''John replied. ''You know i cant do that unlike you'' ''Candice is still my friend''Jake snapped. John's eye brow raised thrown off by the responced ''Then it cant be helped''John replied. ''Ill send you to the shadows and take her''John said pointing his left hand at Jake. ''John why fight us'' ''You know our will is unbreakable you said it yourself''Jake pleaded.

''This power''John said. ''I am something much much more now''John continued praising himself. The air inside becoming more and more cold. Sadly Jake looked down at Candice. {I will protect you no matter what like i promised Hera}Jake thought again returning his attention to John. Both John and Jake placing there duel disks on there arm and drawing five cards. ''Ill beggin''Jake said quickly drawing a card. ''I now normal summon Digital Bug Centibit'' a white light appeared in front of Jake. Squirming out from the light was a deep blue centipede. ''Now ill activate this''Jake said looking down at a card in his hand. ''I activate Earthquake''he said inserting the card into the disk. '' This card will switch Centibit activating its effect to when this card is switched from attack to defence mode i can specail summon another level three insect from my deck''Jake explained. ''I now specail summon BachBachiBachi''Jake replied. A yellow bumblebee appeared next to Centibit.

''I will now build the overlay network using Bachi and Centibit'' with the sentence of Jake both Jakes bugs turned into the same purple light. ''PREPARE TO BE INFECTED!''Jake shouted. In front of Jake a small blinding light took form. Finally the light vanished revealing a small deep blue dung beetle. ''John you were once my friend but now i see in order to stop you i must defeat you''Jake said . '' By any means''Jake continued. Instead of responing John just looked into the eyes of Jake. A dark smile on his face.

''What is the point of having monsters who cant attack?''Candice asked. Her eyes narrowing to the three kingdom dragons. ''You will see now''Quinn replied. ''Instead of drawing i add a fusion card per my spell card''Quinn began. ''I activate Fusion Recovery to take back King Of The Swamp and Polymerization'' Quinn explained. ''Another fusion?..''Candice replied. ''Foolish sister this is something much much more than another fusion'' ''I am now about to break the limits of fusion''Quinn boasted holding the single Polymerization in her hand. Above them the sky began to light up. A mixture of bright collors.

Purple,blue red as if it was reacting with something that was about to happen. ''After centuries of being forgotten our specail gift will now return'' ''The original fusion''Quinn stated still holding Polymerization in her hand. More and more collors appearing in the sky above her. ''I ACTIVATE POLYMERIZATION!''Quinn screamed quickly inserting it into the disk. ''I FUSE CRYSTAL EYES KING DRAGON, CRYSTAL EYES QUEEN DRAGON AND CRYSTAL EYES PRINCE DRAGON!'' ''Fusion with fusion monsters...''Candice replied watching as all three dragons transformed into three neon lights.

Bright neon green. Bright neon pink. And finialy bright neon blue. Shooting straight into the sky and vanishing into the lights. Candice looked up in awe as the neon lights took form in the sky. ''I LUNACORA AFTER YEARS OF ISOLATION BRING BIRTH TO THE FORGOTTEN FUSION SUMMON!'' Quinn began to chant placing both her hands on top of eachother. ''NEON COLLORS FORM TOGETHER AND BRING FORTH THE ONE TRUE SAGE OF THE SKY!'' ''DEEP FUSION SUMMON!''Quinn screamed. A majestic roar echoed through the sky. Quinn looked up her eyes wide open with happyness. A snake like patern took form in the middle of the sky.

''DEEP FUSION SUMMON CRYSTAL EYES!''she paused. A flash of neon pink lightning errupted. ''DEEP ACE DRAGON..''she paused again. A surge of neon light appeared from the sky shooting a straight line in front of Quinn. ''DIVINITY !''she finished. Candice eyes widdended as she looked up to see a new dragon emerge from the sky. Its body long in the form of a snake. A mixture of collors covered its long slender body. Majesticly it stayed in the sky with its large mass looking down at Candice and Starve Venom Dragon. '' A new fusion...''Candice replied looking at the amazing sight in front of her.

''I made it''Hera replied to himself taking the very last step off the long path. Stopping to catch his breath. He collapsed to his knee's deep down worrying about what was happening back at Duel Academy. Head full of sweat. Hera slowwly looked up to see the familiar figure of Mr. Rejji standing at the front of the path. His arms folded with the same cheery smile on his face. ''You made it my boy''he said standing on the oposite side of what looked to be a cliff. His voice echoing behind Hera. On the ground under the feet of Mr. Rejii layed the bloody body of Bastion. ''BASTION SAMA!''Hera screamed quickly standing up.

''Let him go''Hera demanded. Chuckling Mr. Rejji looked down at his victim. ''Only if you pass the test''he said. ''Test?'' ''Is this a game to you?''Hera asked. ''You must understand everything in life is a test'' ''Everything has a patern but more importantly my boy'' ''Everything has an end including heroes''Mr. Rejjii said returning his gaze to Hera. ''You have faught so hard my boy for the answers you seeked sense you were little'' ''What happened to the great Jaden Yuki but what are you willing to do in order to get those answers?''Mr. Rejii asked. ''INSIDE YOU THE DEMON EXIST AND TODAY I WILL UNLOCK IT BUT I WILL ALSO CLAIM IT!''Mr. Rejii screamed.

Turn 44 Hero V Gods

John looked at Jake. Just smiling. Trying to get a reaction from him without saying a word. Again looking down at his hand {I need to prepare defensive}Jake thought to himself. ''I set a card and pass''Jake replied. ''I draw''John said quickly drawing a card. ''I activate Preparations Of Rite'' ''With this i can add Black Luster Soldier-Super Solider and Super Solider Orgin''John explianed. ''No way...the legendary black luster solider''Jake said in disbelief as he watched John add two cards to his hand. ''Yes this is the power i have gained from become a Synfull'' ''I am now the legendary Solider Of Chaos bringer of light''John praised himself.

''Next i activate One For One''Jake replied looking at the cards in his hand. ''I send Djinn Presider Of Rituals then i can send my Ritual Raven to the graveyard from my deck''John explained. ''Next i activate CHAOS FORM!'' Jake shouted. ''I banish Ritual Raven and Presider via there effects they now become the required monsters for this ritual summon''Jake finished. With the end of his sentence a flash of light emerged. A silhoute of a armored warrior appeared in front of Jake. Blue and gold armor from head to toe. Its face a light blue. In its left hand a sword. Right hand a silver shield. ''Hes here...''John replied horrified.

''Black Luster Solider GO!'' ''SACRED SWORD!''Jake demanded. Black Luster Solider pointed its sword at Johns monster then imedaitly leaped into the air. Slamming its blade into the monster. With the destruction of Jake's monster. A surge of pain struck Jakes heart causing him to fall to his knee's. ''Oh silly me i forgot to mention when dueling us Synfulls we have diffrent conditions to doing damage''John said arrogantly. ''What do you mean?..''Jake asked weakly. ''The damage we inflict not only strikes your lifepoints but your very heart as we'll''John said watching as Black Luster Solider returned in front of him.

''But thats not the worst part''John replied. Black Luster sword suddenly glew as he quickly lifted it and shot a blast of white light at Jake. Like a blade slash it spun and struck him. Screaming in pain Jakes body fell to the ground. ''When Black Luster Solider destroys a monster he deals you damage equal to its attack''John explined. The armor he was wearing slowwly evolving. Now looking similiar to the same armor Black Luster Solider was wearing. Pain running through his entire body Jake clutched the ground slowwly again getting to his feet. ''Just stay down''John replied. ''You forget the heart of a sliffer...WE NEVER QUIT!''Jake screamed shakingly standing.

''Have it your way''John said. ''I now activate Future Fusion''John said placing another card from his hand into the disk. ''With this i can send fusion materials from my deck then in two turns i can fusion summon''John explained. ''I send Demise King Armagedon and Ruin Queen Of Oblivion''John said pulling his deck out and skimming through it. Placing his deck back into the disk he began to laugh. ''If you thought my Luster Solider was a nightmare just wait till you meet the bringer of the apocalpse''John said. ''Finially because i didnt normal summon this turn i specail summon this my Chaos Clown Pin''John finished.

Leaping onto the field. Was a small clown. Holding in its hand a mask. ''I banish this card to specail summon two more copies of Pin''John explianed. Pin laughed as its body split and now two similiar clowns stood in front of Jake dancing. ''I OVERLAY THESE TWO LEVEL FOUR DARK MONSTERS!''John announced. Both Pins laughing before transforming into a yellow light. ''KEEPER OF DARK TREASURES RISE NOW AS THE SHIELD I NEED!'' ''XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 66 MASTER KEY BEETLE!'' Rising from the ground was a large yellow dung beedle. Its body with a gold armor gleeming of it.

Around it two white circles spinning. Jake clutched his heart a sharp pain striking it. ''I detach one XYZ material to protect Future Fusion until my turn''John explianed. One of the circles pooped as a golden shield appeared around Johns Future Fusion. ''There is no stopping this apocalpse but more importantly there is no stoping me''John praised folding his arms and watching as Jake continued to standing in pain. His body visably shaking about to give out. ''You never healed from your encounter with the vampire''John notted.

Mr. Rejii stepped off his throne walking to the front of the cliff looking at Hera. Hera's eyes a dark gaze feeling the hatred in his heart for the one standing in front of him. ''I dont think much more needs to be speaken''Mr. Rejjii replied taking his robe off and throwing it to the ground. For the first time ever the full appearance of Mr. Rejii revealed. His body old. With frail bones and a skinny body frame. Around his left arm a duel disk. Hera looked around taking in the scenary something about it to him seemed familiar. ''You may be asking what is this place but deep down you know'' Mr. Rejii said placing a deck of cards into the disk.

''This was the very place where your father faced the threat that lives inside you'' Mr. Rejii said reaching in his back pocket and pulling out three cards. ''In order to take the power of Yubell i will use these''Mr. Rejii said quickly flipping the cards and revealing he was holding the three stolen egyptian god cards. Sliffer, Obelisk and Ra. Quickly placing them into his deck the duel disk immedaitly shuffled them in. ''So are you ready? '' ''To face a god''Mr. Rejii asked.

''I specail summon Avenger Hero Tech''Hera replied. Tech descended from the ground landing in front of Hera with his hands folded. ''I now discard one random card to activate his effect and add one spell card''Hera noted sending a card from his hand to the discard pile and adding another from his deck. ''Next because i summoned a Avenger Hero this turn i can specail summon this Avenger Hero Chameoflauge'' Hera replied. A figure made of camo appeared next to Tech. It had no face or hands. ''I now discard the top card of my deck to make my Chameoflauge any type i delcare''Hera explained sending the top card of his deck to the grave. ''I delcare warrior''Hera answered. Hera examined his hand for a brief second. ''Next ill activate Hidden Armory allowing me to send another card from the top of my deck and in return ill add Iron Of Inteligiance from my deck to my hand''Hera stated. Hera's had five cards in his hand.

''I am bringing my a game tonight''Hera said inserting both equip cards into the disks. Armor appeared around Tech causing its entire body to shine. While a white shield appeared in the hands of Chameoflauge. ''Next i will send both to summon two of my favorites''Hera explained. Without another word both Tech and Chameoflauge vanished and in there place stood Iron and Avenger Hero Freedom. ''Next i set two cards''Hera ended placing two cards into the disk. ''The heroes are here''Mr. Rejjii notted holding five cards in his hand. ''First i activate the continuis spell card Precious Card From Beyond'' ''I beggin with One For One sending this to specail summon Eidos The Underworld Squire'' In front of Mr. Rejii a black figure appeared. Wearing black armor from head to toe.

''Next with its effect i can specail summon this Idea The Heaven Knight'' like the first in front of Mr. Rejii a golden warrior appeared standing next to the black figure. ''Two monsters..''Hera replied looking at the two monsters. ''Next because you control a face-up monster i can switch it to defence and specail summon this LANDROBE the rock vassal''Mr. Rejii announced. Hera watched as Iron slowwly feel to a knee placing both arms in front of its head. Three monsters now stood in front of Mr. Rejii. Above them a lightning bolt clashing from the sky.

''The storm welcomes the god''Mr. Rejii replied. ''I sacrefice all three monsters''with the end of sentence a violent thunder bolt rained down consuming all three monsters. ''GOD OF THE SKY MAKE YOUR GREAT RETURN TO THIS BATTLE AND ERADDICATE EVERYTHING IN YOUR WAY!'' ''TAKE THE SKY ITSELF SLIFFER THE SKY DRAGON!''Mr. Rejii screamed throwing his hands to the sky. Sliffer's violent screech errupted from the sky as more and more thunderbolts errupted from the sky. Thunder bolts striking all around Hera and Mr. Rejii. Volently destroying everything they crashed into within seconds.

''MR. REJII !''Hera shouted. More and more thunderbolts errupting from the sky. Getting closser and closser to striking them both. Mr. Rejii still hands to the sky awaited the appearance of his great monster. {Only ones with egyptian heritage can control the might of the gods and any undeserving will be eradicated} Hera thought to himself remembering the conversation with Bastion about the gods. Shower of violent thunderbolts continued becoming more and more violent. Unable to save him. Hera watched as the lightning bolts got closser and closser to the body of Mr. Rejii. ''STOP THIS!''Hera pleaded.

At last Hera saw the sight he never wanted to see. From the sky a thunderbolt errupted landing right on top of Mr. Rejii consuming him in a violent light. ''TEACHER!''Hera screamed covering his eyes from the flash. ''I AM ONE WITH THE GODS!''Mr. Rejji's voice screamed out from the light. Slowwly opening his eyes. Hera saw the silhoute of a long slender dragon in the front of where Mr. Rejii was standing. Horrified by this Hera faught to keep his eyes open. ''No way..Sliffer..''he said the face of Sliffer peeking out from the light.

Candice in awe looked up at the amazing size of Quinns new dragon. Its body had three diffrent layer of collors on it. ''Let me explain something''Quinn replied. ''The collor layers are its effect'' ''A Deep Fusion monster gains effect equal to the number of Fusion Materials the more fusion monsters'' ''The more dangerous the Deep Fusion is''Quinn paused taking her eyes off her beautiful new dragon. ''Three effects...''Candice replied shocked. ''Allow me to demonstrate''Quinn said. ''I activate Divinites second Deep Fusion effect in order to send every other card to the graveyard''Quinn explianed what. ''GO RECKLESS SHINE!''Quinn shouted. Divinity Ace screeched as a neo yellow light shot off its body striking and consuming Starve Venom.

Candice opened her eyes to see her field now compeltly empty. ''I am also allowed to use each effect of a Deep Fusion monster once per turn''Quinn explianed. ''This lesson is over, you fail''Quinn snapped. Just then something caught her eye. Causing her to stop. In the eyes of Candice there was a look of worry but not due to the battle. Something deeper. Quinn could sense it from inside. ''Viceann''Quinn spoke stoping her attack. ''You are not able to fully enjoy this duel?''Quinn asked. Looking down at the ground Candice did not respind.

''Your worried about your friends..''Quinn finialy answered starting to understand. Her answer causing Candice to instantly look up. ''Yeah idk how but i can feel they are in pain''Candice answered. ''Ever since our duel began i cant explain it but im feeling this unknown pain in my heart''Candice replied. Knowinging the feel Quinn could understand. ''Its not just about Hera'' ''Its about Jake and Kizu and everyone else'' ''That school is my one true home''Candice continued. ''I understand''Quinn quickly replied.

''There like my friends''Quinn said. ''You are right to worry i sense the battle bewtween Duel Academy and The Shadows has already beggun'' ''There has been alot of pain''Quinn said clutching the emblem around her neck. ''The reason your in pain is because your heart is connected with them and you feel the faint heart beat i feel''Quinn continued. ''QUINN PLEASE HELP THEM!''Candice instantly shouted a sharp pain hitting her heart. ''Someone needs help and i cant leave here''Candice pleaded. Quinn looked into the eyes of Candice reading the emotions like a book. ''I do understand''Quinn replied.

In front of her the shadows of Markes,Trent,Deven and Leein appearing. All wearing smiles on there faces. ''Very we'll''Quinn said clossing her eyes and clutching the emblem tightly. Suddenly it glew. A shinning blue light resonating from off it. Worrying Candice watched on as the light got brighter and brighter. ''Go back to Duel Academy'' Quinn began to talk her voice echoing around Candice. ''Hear my foot step echoing in the shadows''she began to chant. ''Guiding you home'' ''My silent humming whispering in the night air'' ''It is now time for retribution'' Quinn continued. A strong burst of wind appearing out of nowhere all around Quinn and Candice.

''Reape all shadows around do it all for your precious Quinn''she finished the wind vanishing. Standing there everything finially made sense to Candice. As if she just watched a movie. Answers she always seeked. ''You did talk to him..all these times''Candice said. ''Everytime he said you were there'' ''You were watching using the wind as your voice''Candice said with a smile. The same smile appearing on the face of Quinn as she opened her eyes. The emblem around her neck finially stopped shinning as a cool wind passed by both of them.

Jake clutched his heart weakly. Trying to fight back. Slowwly feeling his body collapsing. ''I cant stop''Jake said to himself. His voice faint. Black Luster Solider seperating in his vision. ''I waited enough''John snapped. ''Im using the power of Synfulls to just attack your heart''John shouted. ''What...you cant...''Jake said weakly his attention quickly turning on Black Luster Solider. ''THIS IS MY WORLD!'' ''I MAKE MY OWN RULES!''John screamed. Pain running through the heart of Jake. Sharp pain causing his eyes to slowwly close not seeing Black Luster Soldier readying its final attack.

''Im sorry...''Jake said to himself looking down at Candice. Everything around him spinning. ''THIS IS IT!''John's voice screamed. Black Luster Soldier lifted its massive sword up as it jumped into the air. ''NETHERSOUL BURST!''a voice screamed out. Out of nowhere a white blast of light shot out. Nearly avoiding Black Luster Solider blocked the attack with its massive shield. A cold fog now took over the room. Hardly anything could be seen. Black Luster Soldier landed next to John preplexed to what was going on. Looking over his shoulder there was a giant hole in the wall. Quickly snapping his head back to the fog still not able to see anything.

''I never thought i would say i was happy to see you back..''the voice of Jake said coming out from the fog. Clenching his fist John awaited for the fog to vanish. ''Stop hidding...''John snapped looking at every direction for either Jake or Candice. But still nothing in any direction. {There in here but where}John asked himself standing close to Black Luster Solider. Finially his eyes narrowed to the hole seeing a figure standing inside it. Smoke covering its appearance. ''That quick...''John replied. Slowwly the smoke vanished revealing the visitor completly to John. White hair. A black hood. Cold eyes. ''Take the girl''the cold voice of Leein spoke not taking his eyes of John.

''I can move free now''Jake preclaimed feeling the pain had vanished. ''It was an illusion made by him when he summoned that Black Luster Solider he made it seem lke the pain was real by controlling your fear''Leein explained. Face to face Leein and John looked at eachother. Behind him Jake held the body of Candice. ''So you had the time to move the girl and save Jake very impresive''John notted. ''But why help someone you planned on destroying?''John asked. Jake looked over at Leein then back to John. ''Im simply settling the score for your words before dont you remember?''Leein asked.

''So this is fear''Leein said. ''I like it''he replied repeating Johns words. From the feet of Leein the white ora exploded spinning around him. ''Lets just see if you do''he said his eyes becoming ghost white. ''Go now..''Leein said quietly. Hearing this Jake quickly grabbed Candice and ran out the room. {Damnit he got away}John thought to himself watching as Jake vanished into the hallway. {This is not what i expected to do this soon}John thought looking over to Black Luster Solider. Leeins ora becoming stronger and stronger. ''I will reape your soul ''Leein said his eyes changing from ghost white to now bloodshot.


End file.
